


Halloween

by Mel123



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Costumes, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Halloween, Sneaking Around, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel123/pseuds/Mel123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson tells the team there not allowed to dress up for halloween will they all follow his orders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

~3rd person~  
It was October 28th and everybody on the bus was going about their business. The team had just finished a long mission and were on there way back to the hub for the team to take a few days off and for the bus to get a few repairs. This time to Furys delight to find from Coulson they were only minor repairs and nothing like the gaping hole that was in the side of the bus the last time he was there.  
~Skyes POV~  
Fitzsimmons was down in the lad working on who knows what. Skye was hanging out down there earlier until she finally got tired of listing to them biker about some chemical formula or at least that what she thought they were talking about. She only understood about 25% of what they were saying. Once skye left the lab she went looking for Ward to see if he would hang out with her but when she found him training she decided it was best to leave him be in fear that her S.O would remember that they had not trained in a couple days. When Skye went upstairs she eyed the door to the cockpit but thought it would be better to go see how AC was doing. The door to Coulsons office was open so Skye tuck that as and open invitation to plop her self down on Coulsons couch and oped her laptop.  
~Coulsons POV~  
Coulson looked up from his work at skye who had made herself comfortable on his couch and decided to not question her motives and leave her be as long as she didn't start bothering him because he still had a lot of mission reports to fill out.  
~3rd person~  
They sat like this for awhile skye typing a way on her laptop and Coulson filling out paperwork till Skye suddenly looked up a smile forming on her face as she jumped up from the couch and bounced over to Coulsons desk.  
"Did you know well be working on Halloween!" Skye said excitedly  
"Yes and no you can not dress up." coulson said with out looking up from the paperwork on his desk.  
a frown came over Skyes face she hadn't even got the chance to ask the question that had been on her mind since she saw the date in the corner of her laptop screen.  
"But..."  
"No"  
"You can not dress up in a costume skye."  
"Fine" said Skye as she turned an sat back down a mischievous smile forming on her face.  
~time skip October 30th~  
The team all got back to the bus late afternoon and finished debriefing from there last mission. Than after having dinner they all went there separate ways for the night.  
~ 3rd person POV~  
When Skye woke up in the morning a mischievous smile spread across her face. Today was the day she put her plan into action she thought as she got out of bed and picked up the small duffle bag siting on the floor of her closet, and went to the bathroom to change. When Skye finished getting dressed she walked into the com room where the rest of her team was already gathered. When the young scientists saw what there hacker friend was wearing they couldn't help breaking out into a fit of laughter along with ward and even May started chuckling. Coulson just stared at her for a minuet. As there teams laughter died away Coulson finally spoke up.  
"What do you think your doing." coulson said with a very unamused expression on his face.  
"What AC you said I couldn't dress up in a costume so I thought I would wear a suit like you." Skye said a smirk on her face  
"Your impassible" said Coulson while shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"Happy Halloween Coulson!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this! Its my first story so yah. Hears the link to what Skyes outfit woud look like http://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.reddit.com/r/mildlyinfuriating/comments/29r923/everyone_was_supposed_to_wear_a_suit_for_our/%3Flimit%3D500&sa=U&ved=0CDAQwW4wDWoVChMI9erF9pTcxwIVDDQ-Ch1ypA06&sig2=J4nQLW6GMFIu1dFaeYvHQA&usg=AFQjCNGI1nzoW7SOfWuKwA3Ls7RiSrtogQ


End file.
